


Dan Vs You

by Queen_Anarchy



Category: Dan Vs.
Genre: Dan vs - Freeform, Dan x Reader, Gen, Multi, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-14 05:13:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5730730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Anarchy/pseuds/Queen_Anarchy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My First and most likely the only x reader fanfic i'll post here. <br/>-And lucky you, it's with Dan. <br/>Imagine yourself, your beautiful self. </p><p>This is just a reupload...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *tries to be mean*   
> *fails*

The sunset looks nice tonight, orange and purple streams of light dance over the california sky as the giant ball of flames goes over to the other side,   
“I hope it doesn’t get dark too soon, it’s not safe out here…”  
watching my feet as i walk down the pale grey sidewalk, paying no mind to what’s in front of me… until i bump into somebody and fall on my ass.

“DAMMIT YOU IDIOT WATCH WHERE YOU’RE GOING YOU’RE SO DUMB WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU-”

i listen to the… what sounds like a man go on and on… i look up at a small, dark haired man, in a black shirt with big white letters spelling out “JERK” on the front, blue jeans and black shoes… sticks of TNT all over the ground.

“FUCKING HELL I-” he looks back up at me and stops shouting, his eyes widened and his mouth slightly open, he’s blushing, “I-...I’m sorry you bumped into me.”

I think that was an apology..?

He stands up and dusts himself off, reaching a quite dirty hand out to me. “...are you gonna take it or what?”

“...there’s nothing in your hand.”

“NO- I- don’t you need a help up or something?”

How embarrassing. “Oh...Right…” i take his hand, he pulls me up quickly and hard, he’s pretty strong for his height…

“I-I’m Dan… and you are?”

“Hello, Dan...i’m uhhhh…”

He bends down and picks up my ID, his eyes scan over the plastic and he smiles, “Thats a nice name.. but you might wanna keep this ID in a safe place, someone might try to steal it from you.” he bends down again to pick up the TNT.

“Oh, uhm, thanks for the advice…”

“You’re Welcome…” he looks down at his shoes and up at the sky, “Hey...do you maybe.. want to go on a date with me?”

I smile and blush, he seems funny, he’s cute, i don’t know if he’s smart yet but he seems cool… “Oh… Uh… Sure!”  
He beams and turns around, fist-pumping and jumping “OKAY- I-I’LL SEE YOU TOMORROW AT 7”

“Sounds good!” He turns his back on me again and opens his phone.

“Chris, CHRIS!” he whispers “I have a date tomorrow!..... i know right!..... bye!” he turns to me again “I GOTTA GO! BYE!”

“Bye” i laugh and keep walking my way and suddenly realize “---OH WAIT! HEY! i didn’t get your number!”

He shouts back “IT’S OKAY! I KNOW WHERE YOU LIVE!”


	2. Chapter 2

I’m sitting patiently on the couch waiting for my date tonight, I wonder where he’s taking me…

Suddenly I hear a car drive up and a knock at the door, so I get up to open it, I dust off my shirt so that I look presentable.

“Hello?” I peek out of the door and look down at Dan, who is still wearing the “JERK” shirt from last time I saw him.

So it seems that I’m a bit too dressed up for our date…

“Hey! You ready to go?”   
He’s smiling, and he looks pretty clean and his hair looks nice and brushed, unlike last time. So at least he bathed.

“Uh... Yeah.”   
He grabbed my hand and led me out to a blue car with another guy in it…   
Hopefully it isn’t some sort of set up.

He opened the back seat door and shut it once I was inside, the man on the driver side looked back and smiled.

“Hey, you must be Dan’s date! Nice to meet you, I’m Chris.”

Dan slapped Chris’s arm and scowled at him “Nobody cares about who you are!”

“I was just being polite, Dan…”

I put a hand on Chris’s shoulder and smile “It’s nice to meet you too, my name is-“

“CAN WE JUST GET GOING PLEASE?!” Dan looked back at me and frowned.

Well this is going wonderfully I think. “Fine.”

 

Later we arrive at a drive in burger place.

As Chris stops at the speaker the two men order their meals, and the shorter of the two explicitly states that he is lactose intolerant.

At least I’m learning more about this man on this ‘date.’

He turns around and notices my frown. “Don’t worry this isn’t the date, we were just hungry.”

I sit up in my seat and uncross my arms “Oh, alright…”

“Do you want anything?”

I grab my wallet out of my back pocket, “A milkshake if you wouldn’t mind.”

He waves off the dollar in my hand, “No, Chris is gonna pay.”

I meekly put the wallet back in my pocket, and blush “Heh, alright.”

 

Our next stop seems to be at a theater, not as in the movies… I mean a play.

He escorts me to my seat before talking to Chris off somewhere, he returns promptly though.

“Hope you don’t mind this becoming a double-date, Chris wants to bring his dumb wife.”

I put my hands in my lap and stare at Dan to process everything he had said, “Uh… No I don’t mind at all.”   
I look over at Chris and smile, “I would love to meet her.”

“Well I’m sure she’d like to meet you too!”

“Whatever.” Dan spat at Chris.

I grab Dan’s hand gently and smile “Be nice Dan, for me?”

He looks down at our intertwined hands and begins to blush,   
“Yeah... I guess.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> see the end author's note for more.

As the date goes on I find out more about this interesting angry man, his friend, and his friend’s wife.

As funny and charming as Dan is I find him quite off-putting and really mean. I don’t know if I want to go on another date with him.

As Elise finishes staring down Dan due to something he had said she turned to me, “So how did you two meet?”

I twiddle my thumbs and look sheepishly at Dan, “Well I was on my way home from work and we just kind of… bumped into each other. Literally.” I giggled a bit at the memory, “He had sticks of dynamite with him at the time.”

Chris raised an eyebrow at Dan, “Was this before you blew up that llama farm?”

“I didn’t blow up the llama farm, I blew up the GATE to the llama farm.”

I widen my eyes at Dan, “Why did you blow it up?!”

“One of the llamas spat on me, and it turns out that the farmer was a jerk so I let the llamas free, long story short.”

“Oh, so you were… helping the llamas?”

“…In a way.”

I straighten up and look down “Okay then.”

Elise smiles and looks at me, “You know what we need to get some fresh air, you two boys stay here alright, and we’ll be back.” She grabs my hand and leads me outside.

“Hey, Elise uh… what’s this about?”

She looks around and leans in close, “Why are you really with Dan? Are you a cop? Is Dan trying to frame us for something?”

My mouth subconsciously opens in surprise, “E-excuse me?” I close my mouth back up, due to the thought that I might look really dumb.

Elise backs up a bit, becoming less tense. “Alright, so you aren’t a cop?”

“No I’m not a cop!”

“Alright, good. That’s all I needed to know. Well… are you part of one of Dan’s schemes?”

“No! What kind of date is this?!” I storm back inside and grab my coat. “I’m sorry, but I’m leaving.”

Dan stands up and puts a hand on my arm, “What? Why?

I didn’t really have a good answer for him, I just felt really uncomfortable. So I ignored him.

Chris stands up and Dan’s eyes soften, “I could drive you home if you want?”

“No thanks, I’m fine with walking, thank you.”

With that I left the building.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you have any suggestions for this fic just contact me via tumblr @queen-anarchy-666
> 
> or just comment below. 
> 
> if i like your idea then i'll most likely try my best to work your idea into the fic.


	4. Not A Real Chapter.

Hey guys. 

So this isn't an actual chapter, i just wanted to tell you guys that i'm not finishing this fanfic and i never intend to.

I no longer have the desire to and it's just a burden now, but i won't delete it. 

Something went down a few months ago concerning the relationships in this 'fic and since then ive just been kind of lowkey hating this because of it. I'm not blaming anyone but myself, because also i'm working on another fanfic that i am far more interested in than this one. 

I would say that i apologize for this but im not sorry ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

hope you like what is there though!


End file.
